


Nilla Wafers & Chocolate Pudding

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mileven, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: "...while Nilla Wafers and chocolate pudding are great on their own,” Dustin began, walking ahead of his friends. “When you put them together, they create a symphony of-HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?”orDustin, Will, Lucas, and Max discover Mike's been dating popular cheerleader El behind their backs.(No Powers, Aged-Up AU)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Nilla Wafers & Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for since October 2018 and due to the unfortunate circumstances our world is going through at this time, I had time to finish this up! I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

“I wonder where Mike is,” Will said as he finished up his sandwich. He, as well as Dustin, Max and Lucas, were sitting out on the bleachers, enjoying the sunshine as they ate their lunches. “News flash, Will, we’ve been wondering for the past couple of months,” Max replied as she sipped from her Coke can, snatching a chip from her boyfriend Lucas’ lunch bag before he could notice. 

“I know that, but it’s not like him to ditch this long without us knowing.” 

“It’s not like he’s ditching us, Will. He did mention he would be tutoring during lunch on Wednesdays.” Lucas brought up. 

“I’m thinking maybe we should go look for him? I feel like something’s not right,” 

“You don’t need to be so paranoid all the time, Byers,” Lucas patted the smaller boy on the back. “If Mike requires assistance, then as his friends and Party™ members, we provide it,” Dustin added. Will sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Anyway, anyone wants my Banana Pudding?” Dustin piped up to the rest of his friends, holding up a container of the famous, Southern dessert that his mother had tested out from a cookbook she received as a present and prepared for a book club meeting. While the dessert itself was a hit with the book club members, Dustin found he wasn’t into it. “I’ll take it,” Will replied when Lucas and Max refused, the curly-haired boy passing the container over to his friend. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love whatever my mom whips up but Banana Pudding isn’t my favourite. Nilla Wafers and banana pudding just isn’t the same. It’s just so boring. If it were up to me, I’d replace the banana pudding and use chocolate pudding instead.” Dustin stated. The quartet finished up their lunches, Will returning the now empty container to Dustin as they made their way down the bleacher steps to head back into the school. 

“As much as we love to listen to you rant about food, why exactly are you telling us this?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, Dusty-bun. I’m sure somebody in this universe will understand your unusual love for snack foods, Dustin,” Max quipped, causing the other two boys to snicker. 

“Hey, I’m just saying! And for the record, only my girlfriend Suzie calls me ‘Dusty-bun’ and she completely understands my love for snack foods.” Dustin turned his attention to the only female in their group of friends. “Anyways, while Nilla Wafers and chocolate pudding are great on their own,” he began, walking ahead of his friends.

“When you put them together, they create a symphony of-HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?” Dustin had turned his gaze away from his friends and stopped his ramblings at the sight before him, eyes bulged out in surprise before his face contorted into one of disgust.

“Wow, Dustin, I know you’re passionate about the snacks you eat and all but I didn’t think you’d be really into them,” Lucas said with a shake of his head. “SHHHH!” Dustin hissed as he pushed the three back, looking back to make sure he wasn’t seen or heard. 

“What the hell? What’s up with you?” Lucas grunted. 

  
“You look like you just saw a ghost,” Max said. 

“You will not believe what I just saw,” Dustin began, returning his gaze to his friends.

His friends then peered their heads to see what caused Dustin’s disbelief, jaws simultaneously dropping at the sight before them as they watched Mike lovingly kiss Jane ‘El’ Hopper, the Chief’s daughter and one of the most popular, if not kinder cheerleaders at Hawkins High. From what the four saw, it looked like this wasn’t the couple’s first time sneaking off and making out as there was also a lot of touching involved, something they wished they could unsee. 

“Gag me with a spoon,” Max blanched. 

“Holy shit.” Dustin gaped. 

“Is this really happening?” Lucas said in a hushed tone. 

“Maybe they could be kissing to practice for something, like ‘mouth to mouth’?’” Will murmured innocently. “I don’t think that’s how mouth to mouth works,” Max deadpanned. “And at the rate, they were going, they would probably need it.” 

“Shhhhh! They might hear us!” Dustin said as the group of four listened in. 

Mike pulled away from kissing El, a dopey, lovestruck grin on his face. To any outsiders, in this case Mike’s friends, it looked as if they were just regular teenagers in love but to the couple in question, they were in their own little world. 

“El, I’m really getting tired of sneaking around,” Mike whispered to the girl with a serious tone in his voice, the couple still holding each other close, not being aware of the fact it was loud enough for his friends to eavesdrop on them. 

“Me too, but people make such a big deal about people being in a relationship. I like that it’s just the two of us in the know,” El kissed him deeply again but Mike pulled away just as fast, but not before she started to leave kisses on his neck, causing the teen to groan. 

“E-El, I can’t keep lying to my friends about our relationship, I-I’d be more comfortable with them knowing. We have a rule in our Party™, ‘friends don’t lie.’” Mike explains. “You know how Prom is coming up, right? I was thinking we go together, as a couple, you know? Let people know that we’re together.” 

“Well, m-maybe I’m just not ready to be out in the open, you know?” El replied hastily before she kissed him again. But Mike didn’t kiss her back, instead, his face began to contort from concern into one of anger.

“A-Are you embarrassed to be with me? Is that why you suggested we keep our relationship a secret because that’s what it’s beginning to sound like!” he pulled away from the cheerleader before he began to walk away. 

The girl trailed behind him.“Mike, no it’s not like that-” 

“I don’t give a shit about what they say El! Sure, my friends and I may be the football team’s punching bags, the laughing stocks, the geeky ones who are only there when you need help and then get tossed aside like we’re nothing special but I’ve learned to ignore them,” he yelled, turning to face El in dramatic fashion. “I don’t care about the stupid social hierarchy, I don’t care about what people think. All I want is to be with you, to hold your hand, to hug and kiss you in front of everyone and declare that I lo- I mean, have feelings for you.”

El stood there in silence before she looked away “I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal about this,” she said with a shake of her head. “I should be asking you the same thing! We’ve been doing whatever this is since the Snow Ball after your date stood you up.”

Meanwhile, the group had continued to listen in on the argument, shock still eminent on their faces. “Shit, I think we should get out of here,” Lucas said. “I agree, it’s getting intense,” Will nodded in agreement, but Max and Dustin refused. 

“Are you kidding me, this is great! So much is being revealed to us right now and they don’t even know it!” Max objected. 

“And you call me a Stalker,” Lucas mumbled, receiving a glare from Max. The four continued to listen in on the argument. “Better yet, should we step in and offer assistance?” Dustin questioned. 

“And be on the receiving end of angry Mike? No, thanks,” Max replied.

“You know what, El? As cliche as this sounds, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Have a nice life,” Mike had said with finality. The friends all stood silently as Mike walked straight into the school, who was feeling dejected and heartbroken.

“Mike, Mike wait!” The cheerleader tried to call out for the teen boy but it was too late, the damage was done. El stood there, stunned into silence, tears streaming down her face, only to make eye contact with Dustin. The curly-haired teen’s eyes widened. 

“ABORT!” He screeched as the four ran off. 

* * *

Running like the wind, the four Party™ members made it to the safety of the AV Club room. “What the hell did I just witness?” Dustin groaned, sitting down on the table in the middle of the club room. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I wish I could unsee the kissing, and touching. That argument though is a different story.” Lucas rubbed at his eyes. “Like you and Max making out is any better,” Dustin quipped, earning a punch to the arm by the aforementioned redhead, the boy letting out a yelp. 

Will was quiet, almost deep in thought. The worries he had about Mike had completely disappeared and has been replaced by confusion.

“No wonder Mike kept coming up with such bullshit excuses the last couple months: he’s dating some cheerleader!” Dustin cried as he began to pace the floor. 

“Mike has been re-using the same excuses; either he’s babysitting Holly, or tutoring when really, he’s spending all that time with El Hopper.” 

“Have you noticed that he keeps making up excuses about his work schedule at Radio Shack?” Max spoke up. “Whenever Lucas and I pass by when he says he’s working, his manager Bob would tell us he isn’t scheduled to work on the days we ask him to hang out.” Lucas nodded in agreement at his girlfriend’s claims. 

“I feel betrayed. What happened to ‘friends don’t lie?’ What will we do when the news breaks out? He’ll become popular and ditch us for the likes of Troy and Stacey!”

“Quit being so overdramatic, Dustin!” Max rolled her eyes. 

“Mike is our best friend: his loyalty lies with us. No way is he going to ditch us for a mouthbreather like Troy.” Lucas said. 

“Whatever. I want to hear this from Mike himself.” Dustin proclaimed, getting up. Just as he opened the door, he came face to face with the subject of Mike’s heartache herself, and it looked like she was about to knock on the door. 

“El Hopper, what are you doing here?” Lucas inquired. The cheerleader bit her lip, looking both ways before she leaned forward. “I need your help. May I come in?” The quartet looked at each other before they let her in. 

“What brings you here?” Dustin asked as the teen sat down. “Well, first off, I’m sure you witnessed what had happened-” “Where Mike dumped your ass?” Max quipped, Lucas lightly smacking her in the arm. “Er, yes.” El nodded sheepishly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame.

“How long have you been sneaking around again?” Lucas asks. 

“We overheard it’s been since the Snow Ball?” Will inquired. “Yes. I was supposed to go with Troy Walsh that night, but he stood me up in favour of Stacey Albright. And then, Mike, who was helping Mr Clarke out that night with tickets, kinda, I don’t know, swooped in and became my knight in shining armour. We talked the entire night, and he made sure I had the best night of my life despite how it began so poorly. 

The four listened to El’s story of how she and Mike got together, faces going from confusion to understanding, and then back to confusion in a matter of minutes. “I don’t understand. Mike is the worst liar ever, and he was able to sneak around and canoodle with you without us knowing?” Lucas asked. 

The redhead made a face at her boyfriend’s words. “Never say ‘canoodle’ again,” Max groaned. “I’m just saying. Mike hid the fact that he had a secret girlfriend, whom he dumped because she didn’t want to go public with their relationship? And, by the way, this doesn’t explain why you need our help.” El’s eyes cast downwards. 

“You four are his best friends, and I need to tell him that I was wrong; that I do want to be with him, and I don’t care about the social ladder at school because I love-” she stops immediately, eyes wide, hands clamping over her mouth.

“Holy shit,” Dustin breathes.

“You’re in love with him,” Will concluded. 

The five sat in silence, letting that information sink in just as the warning bell for their next class rang. “Meet us back here after school.” The curly-haired teen told the cheerleader, who nodded as the five of them headed on to their next class. 

* * *

Afternoon classes had gone through quickly, the friends taking notice of how Mike’s mood had become incredibly hostile in their presence, especially since said teen refused to tell them why he was in a sour mood. The reality was that they already knew, and they were going to help in any way they could to see him happy again.

Dustin, meanwhile, was sitting next to the tall teen in their shared Chemistry class as Mr Clarke demonstrated the mixing of two chemical elements together. “Psst, Mike,” the boy nudged his friend, who didn’t respond. “Mike, Mike,” he kept trying to get his attention. 

“Knock it off!” Mike said a little too loudly to Dustin. “Mike, everything alright there?” Mr Clarke asks, the attention of the class now pointed directly at the two boys. “May I be excused to the nurse’s office, I’m feeling lightheaded,” he inquired, feigning illness. 

“Right, of course,” Mr Clarke nods as the tall teen got up, gathering his belongings and leaving the classroom. Dustin sighed, asking if he could be excused as well before rushing out before the teacher could agree to it. Mike was halfway down the hall to his locker just as one of his best friends caught up with him.

Mike groaned, knowing how curious this particular friend could be. “What do you want, Dustin?” 

“What do I want? Why are you in such a pissy mood?” Dustin asked, even though he already knew the reason why. “It’s nothing, okay?” Mike denies as he walked up to his locker to gather the rest of things and head home. “You weren’t like this for the last couple months, so there must be something that is bugging the shit out of you, and I won’t rest until I find out,”

“Dustin Henderson: Always on a curiosity voyage, well, why don’t you find some other subject to explore?” Mike quips, shutting his locker as he proceeded to go towards the exit of the school. “Friends don’t lie, Mike, and you’ve been lying to me, to the rest of the Party™ for the last couple months, you at least owe us the truth.”

He paused, sighing, his shoulder slumping before he turned to look at his friend. “I fell in love, but she doesn’t feel the same way,” Mike confesses solemnly before he walked out of the school.

* * *

“So, what information have you gathered, for us, Dusty-bun?” Max teases as she eats from a bag of Doritos chips. “For the last time, Maxine, only Suzie can call me that.” Dustin sighs as he referred to his long-distance girlfriend while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“But, for the record, I was able to get Mike to admit that he feels the same way about El,” He explains. El, who had been sitting quietly, perks up. “R-Really?” “But then he followed up with a mopey ‘she doesn’t feel the same way,’ which, of course, is not true, since El here says otherwise,” Dustin adds. 

“Oh God, I’ve screwed up. What am I going to do?” El groaned, head in her hands. 

“You could do the logical thing and talk to Mike,” Lucas brings up. “Tell him you’re sorry,” Will added. The cheerleader looked unsure. “He won’t talk to me. You saw how mad he got,” she sighs dejectedly. 

“You know what you and Mike are like, El? Nilla Wafers and Chocolate Pudding,” Dustin implies, which received looks of confusion and disbelief being thrown his way. “Dustin, snack foods are not going to help in this matter!” Max argued.

“Hear me out,” Dustin held his hand up. “As I was saying, the most common food that would go with Nilla Wafers is banana pudding; heck, that’s one of the ingredients used in the dessert! It’s the most common thing in the world.”

“According to you,” Max scoffs. 

“But let’s just say the banana pudding is replaced with chocolate pudding. It’s not as common, it may not even sound appealing-”

“Everybody loves chocolate, though,” Will interrupts, earning a glare from Dustin. “I’m sorry, keep going,” 

“As I was saying,” Dustin enunciated each word. “When they’re eaten individually, they’re delicious in their own right, but when you put them together, you get a symphony of-”

“Holy shit, what the fuck?” Lucas quips to what his friend had said earlier. “What’s your point?”

Dustin cleared his throat, glaring at the dark-skinned teen. “My point is that people wouldn’t normally see you and Mike being a couple because of your different social standings, in this scenario he’s the Nilla Wafers and you, El Hopper, are the chocolate pudding. When apart, you’re both great, but when you’re together, it’s an unlikely match!” 

The whole group processed what the curly-haired teen had just said.

“That is…” Max began. “The dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Lucas finished before the two of them burst into peals of laughter, while Will even managed to snicker a little bit as Dustin sighed in defeat. “Fine, fine! Can you three come up with a better metaphor for this situation?” he argued.

“Dustin?” El piped up after a moment. “I get it,” she smiled at him, the boy smiling back. “I should go see Mike, apologize and tell him how I feel. He’s the Nilla Wafers to my chocolate pudding after all,”

“Not so fast, El.” Dustin stopped her. “I think I have a better idea,” 

* * *

Prom night finally arrived and Mike wished he could go with El. 

He felt bad for having yelled at her for assuming that their peers wouldn’t accept their relationship because she was popular and he wasn’t, but at the same time, his mind was telling him that that was the logical reason why he shouldn’t pursue her anymore because it was better that way. El would realize he wasn’t worth her time anymore and dump his ass.

That made his heart ache even more. 

His eyes wandered to the tux that he was going to wear, just picturing the night he would spend with El, clumsily dancing hits to **_“I Melt With You” by Modern English_** while she would laugh, or slow dancing to **_“Heaven” by Bryan Adams_** , sharing a kiss in the middle of the dance floor, not caring what anybody thought of their relationship because they love each other. 

He loves El Hopper. Mike Wheeler is in love with El Hopper, and he felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life by dumping her. Mike was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the doorbell ring, or his mother call him down from his room. 

“Michael, I’ve been calling you down ten times already! You have a guest,” she scolds lightly. “I don’t want to see anyone, mom,” Mike grumbled. “Trust me, you would want to see her. She got all dressed up just for you,” his ears perked up. “Her?” Like a flash, Mike ran down the stairs, and there she was: dressed in a rosy pink gown, looking like she was ready to dance the night away. 

“E-El, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you, and to tell you how sorry I am for making you think that I don’t want to be with you because I do, Mike, more than anything,” she slowly walked up to him. “I’ve missed you, and I don’t care what everyone is going to say about us because I…” she paused. “I love you. I love you so much, Mike Wheeler. All I want to do is be with you,”

Mike was silent as he looked at El, shocked yet touched by her words. He could see in her eyes that she genuinely meant what she confessed as he walked up to her, cupping her cheek. “I love you, too, El.” he smiled softly before he pressed his lips against hers lovingly. The world felt like it stopped when they kissed again before ultimately pulling away to catch their breaths, nose touching. 

“I missed that feeling,” El giggled. “Me too,” Mike agreed. “Here, I’ll just put on my tux and we can go?” “I’ll be here,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips before he giddily and nearly tripped up the stairs to his room. 

* * *

While El was in there making amends with Mike, Dustin, Will, Lucas and Max were outside making sure everything went according to plan, spying through the window. “Can you hear them say anything?” Max whispered. “It looks like El’s apologizing...I hear an ‘I love you,’ now we wait for Mike’s response, and…” Dustin gave the play by play of what he was witnessing through his binoculars.

“Are the binoculars really necessary?” Lucas quipped. “And are those MINE?” he adds. “I’m just borrowing them,” Dustin insisted. “I’ve been looking for those for a year and had to get new ones!” Lucas growled, the two of them now bickering. 

“Guys, guys! Will you two stop?” Max hissed, trying to split the two boys apart. “Guys, they’re kissing!” Will interrupts the fight and the four friends have their faces pressed to the window as they watch Mike and El make up. 

“Looks like Mike’s going to get ready,” Max notes as they watch Mike almost trip up the stairs. El, meanwhile, sees them, giving a thumbs up and kindly shooing them away. “Okay, that’s our cue to leave,” Dustin tells the others as they leave for the dance. 

When the four arrived, it was in full swing; people dancing, getting their pictures done, sitting, laughing and having a good time. They all hit the dance floor as  **_“I Think We’re Alone Now” by Tiffany_ ** started to play on the speakers, jumping around, having a good time. 

“Hey, guys, look,” Will had his eyes on the door as El and Mike walked in together, hand in hand and very much in love. There were a couple of onlookers as the two strode into the gym, but they didn’t care; what mattered was that they were happy. And when they kiss as they dance to a slow song in the middle of the dance floor, it felt like it was just the two of them in the world, like they were meant to be.

Years later, Mike would thank his friends at his and El's wedding for helping them get back together.

As Dustin said: Mike and El were Nilla Wafers and Chocolate Pudding, on their own, they’re still good, but together, they create a symphony. 


End file.
